Marriage Project
by schmurles
Summary: Summary: What happens when Emma and Regina were put to a fake marriage project by Mr. Hopper? Emma and Regina don't really like each other ever since freshman. No one knows why. Now three years later, they both are at each other's throats and will they both be able to love one another? Sucky summary G!P Emma.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Project

This is a new story of Swan Queen. And I had this idea in my head and I wrote like a short story about it, but never had the chance to write a story about it. I do not own Once Upon A Time. This is AU.

Summary: What happens when Emma and Regina were put to a fake marriage project by Mr. Hopper? Emma and Regina don't really like each other ever since freshman. No one knows why. Now three years later, they both are at each other's throats and will they both be able to love one another?

Emma and Ruby was walking down the hall in the eighth month of school in Storybrooke High. Emma and Ruby both were wearing flannels but Emma's was black while Ruby was wearing red. Then they both saw Regina and Belle by their locker.

"Look who it is. The flannel twins," Regina laughs at Emma and Ruby as she saw them both.

"And look who is this. The grumpy bitch and the bookworm," Emma snapped back at her as they both stood next to them.

"Wow, still fighting guys. Come on, it's been like three years already," Belle tells them, hating that their friends have been fighting again.

"It's not my fault, she's the one that started it," Emma pointed at Regina while Regina swatted her hand away from pointing at her.

"Then stop talking back to me then," Regina argues.

"How can I not? I have to protect myself," Emma argues with her as they both glared at each other.

"I bet you guys that you two will probably work together and be friends," Ruby bet and laughed at them both.

"Ew please, if that ever happens, I would rather kill myself," Regina shudder in disgust.

"Like I would rather want to be friends with you," Emma shudder in disgust also. Then the bell rang signalling them to go to class. They all have the same class and it was Mr. Hopper.

"Alright class, today I have a project for you. Now, I know you all have already heard that I had talked to your parents. Now this project, you have to participate and if you don't, I will fail you instantly and you will not graduate. Understood?" Mr. Hooper tells them as they all nodded.

"Alright, I have a list of names here and I already chose. Now this is how it's going to work, I have a list of people I chose to choose the names I hadn't put in here and those will have to choose a partner." Mr. Hopper tells them as he walked over to those people he had chose to make them choose. He walked over to Emma and she reached down inside the hat and pulled out a name and announced it.

"I have Regina?!" Emma argues as she looked up at Mr. Hopper and then at Regina as she looked shock as well.

"I'm just gonna change," Emma says as she tries to put the name back inside but Mr. Hopper had already moved his hat and moved on.

"Nope. That will be your partner," Mr. Hopper tells her and once he was finished he walked up at the front of the class clapped his hands together smiling at them while Emma and Regina glared at him. But he didn't care.

"Now, this project is called Marriage. You two will decided who will live with who. And this project is about telling and explaining in your near future of how it will be. It prepares you when you get married. This project will go all the way until the second week of your last month, and like I said, you cannot back out and if you do, you will automatically fail and will not graduate. Your parents had already been informed about this and they both will see how it goes. Marriage is almost just going on a date and dating in life but with more commitment. And seeing each other everyday. Your parents will give me notes at the end of the week on how your marriage is doing, and since it's Monday today, next week Monday your parents will give me notes on how your marriage life will be. Now, I want all of you go to your spouse and talk this through," Mr. Hopper told them as they all groan and went to go find their spouse.

"Good luck," Ruby laughed at Regina and Emma as they both sat next to each other. They both just glared at Ruby and the others while Ruby and Belle were partners.

"I don't even want to be your wife," Regina argues as she didn't look at Emma.

"What makes you think that you get to be the wife? You could be the husband," Emma argues with her.

"No, you are going to be the husband because I of course am girly while you act tomboyish," Regina shook her head.

"Fine, if I'm the husband then you are going to be living with me instead," Emma argues with her.

"What no. I don't want to live in your house," Regina argues.

"Hey I'm your husband, you have to do what the husband does, tonight, we can pack your stuff and bring it over to my house," Emma sighed as she leaned back towards the chair.

"Ugh, you are unbelievable," Regina sighed as she crossed her arms together leaning backwards. Lunch came and they all seated next to each other because Mr. Hopper wanted them to get started on their project and they can't leave. They have to be together.

"So, how are you two taking it?" Ruby asked Emma and Regina as they both sat down next to each other.

"Not fucking good. Do you know how much I hate her and now I have to be with her until graduation. God why can't my life be so easy. Being with her is hard then it already is," Emma argues as Regina was heartbroken and hurt.

"God, if you really felt that way then okay. We could just not talk and whatever. I'll see you at your house," Regina said as she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Regina wait," Emma said but she already left. "I'll be right back guys,"

"You guys better make up. And when I say make up, I mean by kissing okay," Ruby laughs at her as Belle smack Ruby on the arm and Emma left running after Regina. She then later found Regina in the girls locker room.

"Hey," Emma said as she stood next to her.

"Go away," Regina sighed as she sat down on the bench looking away from her.

"Look. I'm sorry okay. You and me both hated each other so I just said that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Emma apologized to her as she sat down next to her.

"No need to apologize. You are right. We both do hate each other so I don't really care," Regina shrugs at her.

"Don't make me do this," Emma sighed as she decided she was going to hug Regina.

"I'm not making you do anything, please just leave me alone," Regina pleaded but Emma hadn't left. Emma then hugged her from behind as Regina tensed.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked her as she tries to wiggle her way out.

"I'm hugging you. Would you rather me kiss you like a normal married couple?" Emma asked her as she placed her head on top of Regina's back.

"I guess this works much better than kiss you," Regina sighed as she relaxed at the hug. They both hugged for a while as they both haven't ate just yet.

"Come on, let me take you somewhere so we can eat," Emma suggested as she pulled away and grabbed Regina's hand and dragged her out to the parking lot.

"So, we're skipping class? And aren't we supposed to hate each other?" Regina asked her.

"Well, we can hate each other soon. But I'm hungry and I know you are hungry also and I know just the place to eat," Emma smiled at her as they both got inside Emma's bug and she drove away to Granny's Diner.

"This is your idea of lunch?" Regina asked her as Emma parked the bug and went to go open the Regina's door.

"Well, I am your husband so you eat what I eat," Emma smirks at her as they both entered the diner as Emma was being a gentlewoman opening the door for her. They both sat down in the booths and Granny their waitress walked up to them.

"What can I get for you Ems," Granny asked her smiling at her.

"Can I get a cheeseburger with side of fries and a cold coke? What do you want wife?" Emma smirks at Regina causing Regina to blush.

"I would love to get a salad and I'll have a coke also," Regina smiles at Granny but kicked Emma in the knee causing her to yelp in pain.

"Wow Emma, I didn't know you have a wife already. Any kids yet?" Granny chuckled causing Regina and Emma to choke on their spit coughing leaving to get their orders.

"She's just kidding," Emma chuckled nervously unable to look at Regina in the eyes.

"I know. And are you blushing?" Regina chuckled as laughed at her.

"What?! Now I'm 's just hot in here," Emma chuckled back at her. Granny came back with their food and they both ate.

"You know, I think this is the only time we haven't had an argument," Emma added as she looked up from her half eaten burger to Regina. Regina then looked up at her salad and looked at her.

"That's true. But I guess this only happens once in a lifetime I guess," Regina shrugs as she went back to eating her salad.

"Well, we better hurry up and finish, before we are late for class," Emma sighed as she continues to eat her burger.

"So, when do you want me to bring my stuff to your house?" Regina asked her as she took a sip of her coke.

"We could do it tomorrow but we could do tonight if you really wanna get in bed with me tonight. And it could be our honeymoon," Emma winks at Regina causing Regina to blush and threw a used napkin that she crumbles it into a ball.

"Ew, I don't want to sleep with you. I don't want my grades to fall, and I need to graduate. We could do it tonight and we can bring more from my room to yours," Regina suggested as she shrugs but stops eating and played with her salad.

"Sure, whatever you are the wife so you get a say in it," Emma shrugs as she took a sip of her coke. Regina and Emma looked at each others in the eyes. Emma then cleared her throat and stood up.

"Alright let's go. We don't want to be late," Emma smiles at her as she paid for the food and held out her hand for Regina to take. Regina looked at her held out hand and then at her eyes. She smiled and took it as they both walked out of Granny's Diner while Granny was watching them both leave.

Well, one update and one new story, R/R people. And again it might take a while for me to update like always. Anyway peace out and SWAN QUEEN FOREVER! Also, do you guys want Emma to be G!P I mean I have thought about it, but what do you think though?


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage Project

Wow, I didn't expect it to be this much reviews. But anyways thanks for the comments and I did wanted it to be G!P Emma but I just want everyone's opinion on it. And I will continue the other story but I want to do this one first. But anyways, let's get back to the story and I don't own OUAT or their plot. But I however do own my own plot. There will be mistakes and I have read it all already but enjoy..

Chapter 2

Emma and Regina arrived at Regina's house as Emma sat down on Regina's bed waiting for Regina to finish packing.

"Don't just sit there. Help me pack," Regina argues as she walked up to Emma and grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Come on. It's not my house and are you sure you want me to help you pack? I mean sure we did see each other naked when we were young, but since I'm older now and know a lot about my body, I'm pretty sure when I see your panties, I might get a boner," Emma smirks at Regina as she closed the distance between each other as they were face to face. Emma then pressed their body against each other.

"I'm sure your hatred is just the sexual attraction you have for me," Emma whispered as she looked down on those red lips and then back up at Regina's dark brown eyes.

"What sexual attraction? It's probably just my hatred but you probably just over think it," Regina whispered back as she also looked into Emma's green eyes she thinks.

"No I don't over think. I can sense when you are lying and this, this is lying," Emma whispered back as she was about to closed the gap when the door opened causing Emma and Regina to jump back two steps away from each other.

"Did I interrupt a moment here?" Zelena smirks at them as she looked at both of them.

"We didn't had a moment. So what do you want?" Regina shook her head missing Emma's hurtful expression.

"Nothing, and I'm sure you both did had a moment, but mom says that once you two are done packing, dinner is ready," Zelena told both of them as she slowly walked back out closing the door.

"So, let's get packing," Emma told her as she walked up to Regina's closet and took out the clothes rack and threw it onto the suitcase while Regina just looks at her weirdly.

"Your upset," Regina said to her as she walked up to Emma and placed her hand onto Emma's forearm.

"No I'm fine. It's not like we're suppose to get along. I mean we do hate each other," Emma shrugs as walked over to Regina's drawers and pulled it to get Regina's pants. Regina sighed as she can tell that Emma was lying. Of course Emma can tell that she was lying but she can also tell that Emma was also lying about being upset. She decided to walk over to Emma and grabbed her elbow, making Emma face her. She then cupped Emma's cheeks and pressed her lips against Emma's. Emma was shocked as her eyes widen. She then relax into the kiss and kissed Regina back. Regina then pulled away causing Emma to groan missing the contact.

"Now, can you please help me with packing so we can get ready for dinner?" Regina asked her as she walked to her bed where her suitcase was at and neatly folded the clothes that Emma had thrown before and into the suitcase.

"What was that about?" Emma asked as she just stood there.

"Nothing. Now hurry up. I don't want to miss dinner," Regina motion her to hurry up not wanting to talk about what just happen. Emma then decided not to push it and did what Regina told her to do. Once they both were finished and cleaned up for dinner, Emma and Regina walked downstairs into the dining room and sees that everything was set already.

"Took you two long enough. I know that you both are married but it doesn't have to mean you both get to do anything intimate," Zelena argues as Regina and Emma went to go sit next to each other which were the only seats open.

"We weren't doing anything intimate. We're not like you," Regina argues as she took the napkin on top of the plate and starts to spread it out and lay on her lap.

"Whatever," Zelena argues as Emma did the exact same as Regina.

"Now now. Let's eat," Cora suggested as they all got their food passed to them and ate quietly but have small conversations. After dinner, Regina said her goodbyes to her mother and got into the car with Emma while Emma put Regina's suitcase onto the back of her bug.

"You seriously need to get a new car," Regina argues as Emma got in the car and started the bug.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only transportation to get home and why didn't you use your car? You didn't have to go with me," Emma argues as she put on her seatbelt and put the car in drive and drove out of the curb and into the streets.

"I'm the wife. And we're married, so wife and husband are suppose to share cars. But I will get my car tomorrow. I mean I think married couples get to drive their own cars right?" Regina asked Emma as she looked over at her.

"How should I know? I'm wasn't married before. We could talk more about this tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Mr. Hoppers will let us talk," Emma told her as she looked at Regina and then back at the road. Regina nodded and looked back at the road and turned the radio on. P!nk's Just Give Me A Reason ft Nate Ruess was on. Emma's head was bobing to the beat while Regina was humming with the song. The ride back to Emma's house was pleasant. They both would sing to the songs that were being played and laugh just like it use to.

They both reached to Emma's room while her parents were downstairs in the living room watching tv. Emma threw Regina's suitcase onto her bed and then plop down next to it. She then looked up to her clock and see that it was barely eight. She then groan.

"Emma! Be careful with the suitcase. It has my make up perfume and other important things in here," Regina argues as she grabbed her suitcase and gently placed it on the ground.

"Gosh Regina, it's just a suitcase and besides I have extra of those things you need. Now since you're done complaining about your stuff, I'm going to take a shower and then do some homework," Emma told her as she got off of her bed, went to cabinets and took out a towel, trousers, her pajamas and walked into the bathroom while Regina opened up her suitcase and starts to put everything inside Emma's closet. After a while, Emma came out of the bathroom and then Regina went next with a new towel that she had taken from the same cabinet as Emma's. As she was finishing taking a shower, she got her towel from the rack and walked up to the mirror wiping the foggy mirror so she can see herself. She sighed and reached for her clothes on the left side of the sink but then notice that she hadn't bring any clothes with her.

"Shit," Regina cursed as she looked around the room trying to find some kind of clothing that Emma might left by mistake or on purpose. She went through cabinets coming up empty. She can't believe she's going to do this. She stood up, looked at herself telling herself that she's confident and brave. She can do this. She held onto her towel that was wrapped tightly against her olive skin and unlocked the door poking her head out seeing that Emma was sitting on the chair by the desk with her laptop out and her homework.

"Emma," Regina called out not noticing that Emma was listening to music on her phone while her ears were plugged with earphones.

Emma!" Regina called out again but Emma didn't respond back. She then looked behind her and sees a box with a bar of unused soap and threw it at Emma's head hitting her. The bar of soap fell down right behind her. Emma yelp in pain as she instantly pulled her hand to her head turning around noticing Regina's head poking out from the bathroom. She then took off her earphones, grabbed the bar of soap and walked up to Regina but keeping about five to six feet away from her.

"Why the hell did you threw a bar of soap at me?" Emma asked her as she showed Regina the bar of soap.

"I'm sorry but that was so funny," Regina laughed at her still holding onto her towel.

"Haha, laugh it up. I'll get you back," Emma laughed sarcastically and pouted.

"I'm sorry. I was calling your name but you didn't answered so I decided to throw something to get your attention," Regina apologized as she laughed again.

"Whatever. So what do you need?" Emma asked her as she threw the bar of soap right next to her on the desk.

"I need my pajamas. I forgot to get it when I left to take a shower," Regina told her as they both got back to business or life whatever Regina thought.

"Wait. Are you naked right now? Can I see?" Emma asked her as she tries to push the bathroom door all the way but Regina pushed her out.

"Don't be such a perv. I just need my pajamas. Gosh I hate it when you do that," Regina argues as she finally had Emma a little away from her.

"Alright. I'll be back," Emma said as she walked over to her drawers and pulled out a set of silky pajamas.

"Don't touch my panties! I'll get it myself!" Regina argues knowing that Emma will probably touch her panties. Sure Emma is a woman, but it doesn't mean she can go through Regina's panties knowing that Emma has a dick.

"Already did!" Emma chuckled as she walked back to the bathroom and handed Regina her clothes.

"You don't seem the type to wear silky expensive pajamas," Emma then added as Regina closed the door locking it and then wore her pajamas. She then got out and threw her towel onto the laundry basket that was next to her.

"Well, I guess we could finish homework and go to sleep." Regina sighed as she sat down on the bed and grabbed her backpack and got out her homework from every class. Emma nodded and walked back to her station and went to finish her homework. About two hours later when they both had finished with their homework, Emma and Regina were arguing on where they both were going to sleep at.

"I'm not sleeping on the ground. I'm the husband and married couples are suppose to sleep next to each other," Emma argues with Regina as she sat down on the bed with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Stop being such a little kid Emma. You are going to sleep on the ground and that's final," Regina argues as she pushes Emma to the floor causing Mary Margaret to walk up to their room.

"What is going on in here?" Mary Margaret asked them both as she sees Emma on the ground while Regina was standing up.

"Mom, my wife wouldn't let me sleep in the bed with her. I asked her why but she said she have a reason but she won't tell me," Emma pouted like a five year old.

"Aren't you old enough Emma? God, why do I have to be paired up with a little kid," Regina argues as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Regina. What's wrong sleeping with Emma on the bed? Married couples sleep with each other all the time," Mary Margaret told Regina as Regina looked up.

"Well I have a reason," Regina shrugs at her.

"What's the reason? Maybe if this reason can get Emma to sleep on the ground," Mary Margaret told her.

"Well, I-I don't want to sleep because," Regina cleared her throat as her eyes were at Emma's junk which Emma notice it. She quickly stood up and laughed at her.

"That's it?! You don't me to sleep with you on the bed because of my junk? Don't worry Regina, it won't poke you unless you want me too," Emma whispered to Regina as she were face to face with Regina winking at her while Regina gasped and hit Emma on the arms.

"Well, I guess that is solved now. Well goodnight girls, and please don't be loud, your father and I are trying to sleep," Mary Margaret smiles at them both as she walked out, she locked the door and closed it.

"You are so funny. Come on, let's go to sleep," Emma told her as she pushed Regina onto the bed while Regina yelp in surprise and Emma threw the blanket on top of them. The next morning, Regina's head was on Emma's chest while Emma was laying her head on Regina's head. The sun was beaming down as Regina's eye fluttered open. Once she had her eyes opened she noticed something was poking out in front of eyes. She looked at it in confusion and then eyes widen as she knew what it was. She instantly threw Emma down onto the floor causing Emma to groan in pain as she sits up.

"What the hell Regina?" Emma asked her as she rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell? I should be asking you Miss Swan. You have a..a..," Regina started to say but instead pointed to Emma's junk covering her eyes looking away from Emma. Emma looked down where Regina pointed and eyes widen. She instantly grabbed the pillow she slept on and covered it.

To be continued… well r/r guys and I couldn't help myself on updating the next chapter. I'm just in love with it. Anyways, have a great day people. And it will be a while because I have speech, essays and midterms to do. So peace out peeps.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Project

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was busy with college presentations, essay, and exams. Anyway, wow over 100 follows that's a new record for me. And sorry for not posting updates on my other ones also. I promise I will update but I haven't had a muse to do it. But I will try to update okay. Anyway here is another chapter of Marriage Project and sorry for the mistakes in here. Didn't have time for reading it over.

Also I do not own OUAT just the plot.

Chapter 3

"Why the hell?! Do you have a boner?" Regina asked her as she looked back at Emma.

"It's not my fault, I probably had a dream," Emma argues with her as she eventually stands up and grabbed a pillow covering it.

"A wet dream? You were dreaming of someone naked weren't you?" Regina gasped in shock as she starts to laugh it off.

"Of course I was dreaming. Do you want to know who I dreamt about? I would love to tell you," Emma smirks at her as she slowly walks up to face Regina. Regina's mouth opened as her heart starts to beat fast. She gulped looking into her eyes.

"Am I making you nervous Regina?" Emma whispered huskily to her as she glanced down onto Regina's lips and then slowly trailed her eyes onto Regina's neck when she noticed that Regina was swallowing her own saliva meaning that she's making her nervous.

"No. You aren't. I'm not nervous at all," Regina shook her head as she tries to back away but Emma wrapped her free arm around Regina's waist and pulled her closer to chest.

"Sure. If that's what you think. And besides, I was dreaming about you naked," Emma whispered huskily into Regina's ear. She then gave Regina a kiss on the cheek grinning to herself as she left to the bathroom leaving Regina there in shocked. She then touched her cheek that was kissed by Emma.

"That girl," Regina argues as she sat back down onto the bed.

"You better get ready for school!" Emma yells from the bathroom causing Regina to jump not knowing that Emma was going to yell from the bathroom. Regina sighed as she walked into the closet to get her clothes. After a while, Emma got out of the bathroom, Regina went in locking the door while Emma went to go change inside the closet. They both got out at the same time and then walked downstairs seeing the Mary Margaret had already prepared breakfast already.

"Good morning girls," Mary Margaret smiles at them both while they both sat down on the stool before Emma gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mom," Emma smiles at her mother as she sees a plate of hot pancake, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Good morning Mrs. Nolan," Regina smiles up at her as she was handed a same plate as Emma.

"Oh Regina. Call me Mom, since you are already married to my daughter," Mary Margaret laughs as Regina nodded and began to dig in her food just as Emma was already doing already.

"So Regina. How did you sleep today? Did you feel anything?" Mary Margaret asked her teasing her as she stopped what she was doing and was waiting for Regina's reaction. Which it was priceless. Regina then coughed as the food was already inside her mouth. She began coughing and then grabbed a glass of water that was next to her and drinked it.

"MOM! That is highly inappropriate. You're suppose to be the adult here. Not a teenager!" Emma argues as her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"I'm just saying. Now hurry up eating breakfast. You guys don't want to be late for school don't you?" Mary Margaret asked them both as she gives them the look as both Regina and Emma nodded in agreement. They both finished their breakfast and went up to go get their stuff and walked out to Emma's car.

"We are so not going on that junk," Regina argues as she sees Emma's yellow bug.

"What why not?" Emma asked her as she turns around seeing that Regina was standing on the porch as she points to Emma's bug.

"It looks like it's going to die Swan, and I'm not going to find out who's going down first us or that junk," Regina argues as she crossed her arms against her chest and lift her chin up in confidence and control.

"Oh come on Gina, it's not going to hurt you. And besides, do you see your Mercedes here? No. Now come on. I would love to get to school before there will be tons of students there looking at us," Emma argues with her as she unlock her bug and threw her backpack to the back seat and sits down on the driver's seat waiting for Regina. She then noticed that Regina wasn't moving any closer to the bug. Emma sighed as she got out of the bug and walked up to Regina.

"Are you going to go in the car or not?" Emma asked her as she looks up at Regina as there was a step that Regina was standing on.

"I'm not getting in that death trap," Regina shook her head not looking at Emma.

"Alright, you leave me no choice then," Emma sighed as she then carried Regina bridal style to the bug.

"What are you doing?! Let me down right this instance. Emma!" Regina argues as she tries to hit Emma on the shoulder but Emma just bring her tighter. She then stops at the passenger side and opened it as she put Regina inside. She then place the seat belt on Regina.

"Stay. And if you don't you'll regret it," Emma pointed at her like she was a little kid.

"What are you going to do about it?" Regina tested her trying to see what Emma is willingly to do.

"You don't want to find out Gina," Emma told her as she leaned in face to face with Regina.

"Do not call me Gina, Swan," Regina argues as their noses were touching.

"Oh just kiss and leave already!" Mary Margaret yelled from the door as she appeared there. Emma and Regina looked over to Mary Margaret as both of their cheeks blushed.

"Stay," Emma ordered as she closed the passenger door, said bye to her mother and walked to the other side and drove out of their driveway and into the suburbs streets. As Emma drove, she turned on the radio.

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you-_

Regina couldn't stand it and changed different stations. Emma looked at Regina like what the hell. It was my favorite song.

 _I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_

 _I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath_

 _You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby, we won't need a song_

 _We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

 _And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_

 _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

 _Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon-_

"You know what? Why don't we just drive silently instead of listening to music on the radio," Regina sighed as she turns the radio off and looked out the car window while Emma looked back at Regina and then back at the road sighing.

"So, how come you don't like me very much? I mean we did get along very well before," Emma asked Regina as she looked at Regina waiting for her to respond. Once she notice that Regina didn't respond, she just sighs as she used one hand to stir the wheel and the other to rub her lips.

"You have to know for yourself," Regina then responded to Emma not even bothering looking at her.

"I don't even know what you are talking about," Emma responded really not knowing what Regina was referring to.

"You have to figure it out by yourself," Regina told Emma as she then again turned the radio on not wanting to talk to Emma. Emma then turned it off wanting to know the reason why but Regina was being stubborn on not telling her why.

"I can't because you won't tell me what's the reason," Emma argues as she looks at Regina still.

"Look,I don't want to talk about it okay. Just leave it alone," Regina argues as she turns the radio back on and then Emma turned it back off not knowing what was Regina's deal.

"What's the matter with you? Did I do something that had hurt you or something? Is that's why you don't like me as much as you use to?" Emma asked her really not knowing what was the big.

"It's nothing okay. Just keep your eyes on the road okay!" Regina argues as she noticed that Emma was not really paying attention to the road. Regina then sees that the car was driving straight forward towards a tree that is almost near to the school.

"Emma watch out!" Regina points to the road as Emma looked back to the road and tried to stop the bug but it was already too late. The bug crashed into the tree causing Emma and Regina to fall forward but was lucky that they both had seat belts on. The windshield glass broke into small pieces cutting Regina's head and arms as she shielded herself. While with Emma, the driver's side glass broke and cuts her arms making it bleed and her head was injured just the exact same thing that happened to Regina. While they were crashed, Emma's right leg that was the one on the pedal was squashed when the car was smashed. They both now unconscious as Regina's head was laying against her right side with the belt and Emma's head was against the wheel.

AND FIN!

Sorry for the delay of my chapters and cliff hanger! Haha I'm so sorry. I took time off and gave you guys a cliff hanger. I will try and try to update as soon as possible and if not then I'm sorry for making you guys wait this long for an update. This is just a beginning of their love story that is about to be explored!

And I wanted to update today due to an episode of OUAT that air today. I'm not going to spoil since not everyone has seen the episode yet.

Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor ft John Legend

Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood

Well see you guys next time and don't forget to R/R peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage Project

Hey thanks for the reviews and follows. I didn't expect it to be this great. And sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I can't promise anything now since I still have lots of work to do. But enjoy! Oh and there will be mistakes in here. I just hope not a lot of them.

I do not own OUAT only plot.

 _Italics- Flashbacks_

Chapter 4

 _Previously on Marriage Project_

" _Emma watch out!" Regina points to the road as Emma looked back to the road and tried to stop the bug but it was already too late. The bug crashed into the tree causing Emma and Regina to fall forward but was lucky that they both had seat belts on. The windshield glass broke into small pieces cutting Regina's head and arms as she shielded herself. While with Emma, the driver's side glass broke and cuts her arms making it bleed and her head was injured just the exact same thing that happened to Regina. While they were crashed, Emma's right leg that was the one on the pedal was squashed when the car was smashed. They both now unconscious as Regina's head was laying against her right side with the belt and Emma's head was against the wheel._

At the hospital, Regina was on a stretcher as a nurse was by her side while Cora was holding her hand running along with the doctors. Regina opened up her eyes squinting by the blinding light.

"Emma?" Regina said in a hoarse as she turned her head and sees her mother instead of Emma.

"Hey baby girl. Momma's here. Emma is right behind you," Cora told her daughter as she looks over to the the other side and sees Emma and her mother also running towards the ICU.

"Momma? Is Emma okay?" Regina asked her mother as she tries to sit up but she was pushed back down.

"Emma's fine sweetie. We need you to lay back down okay," Cora told her daughter as Regina nodded as she closed her eyes. After a while, they both were inside the ICU. Cora, Zelena, Henry,Ruby, Belle, Mary Margaret and David were outside waiting for the doctor to give them the news. For about an hour later, Dr. Whale came out as everyone stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"Are they both alright doctor?" Cora asked Dr. Whale but she already knows that Regina will be alright but fears for Emma.

"They both are alright. The brunette one, she's okay. She's resting right now. She only have a cut on the head and some scratches on her arm and it's already bandage. And for the blonde, she has a cut on the head as well since it was more worse than the brunette. Her arms are bandage now. And for her right leg. Her foot and leg bone have been fractured. It's broken but we put it on a cast so it's okay. It should heal probably in two to six months depends. She's resting right now," Dr. Whale told them giving the results to everyone.

"When can we see them?" Mary Margaret asked Dr. Whale wanting to go see her daughter.

"You may see them now, but we are going to put them in different rooms first," Dr. Whale told them as they all nodded while Dr. Whale leaves them to go get information papers. Once Emma and Regina were in different rooms, Cora Zelena, and Henry entered Regina's room seeing their daughter on the bed with a bandage wrapped around her head and bandages on her arms.

"Oh my sweet girl," Cora sniffed as she walked up to Regina's bed moving the piece of hair strand away from her face.

Mary Margaret, David, Ruby and Belle walked in Emma's room and sees that Emma has a cast on her leg and feet as it was up in the air resting there. Emma has a bandage around her head and around her arms as she was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Emma," Mary Margaret cries as she walked up to Emma seeing her wounded and bandaged. David walked up to his wife comforting her while Ruby and Belle walked to the other side of the room to look at Emma closely.

"Did you know how did this happened?" Ruby asked Mary Margaret and David. They both looked up at them shaking their heads.

"We only knew what we saw when we reached at the accident," David told them.

 _Mary Margaret and David was now in the kitchen as Mary Margaret was putting the hot pan that she had made pancakes into the sink when she felt a pain on her finger. She lifted it up and sees that it was bleeding. David sees it and walked up to his wife as he took a towel and cleans it, bandage it after. As they both were going to continue eating their breakfast, David's cell phone rang. He checked the ID caller and notice that it was from the station._

" _Hello," David answers as Mary Margaret was eating her scramble eggs and cleaning up what Regina and Emma left behind. Once she was finished, she looked up at her husband's face and noticed that his facial expression changed in horror as he turned pale._

" _Thank you. We'll be arriving there shortly," David said into the phone as he turned to his wife._

" _What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked her husband wanting to know why his facial expression changed._

" _Emma and Regina are in a car crash. Come on let's go. And call Cora," David told her wife as Mary Margaret start to feel tears forming her eyes as she followed David outside while she grabbed her phone from the counter and starts to dialled Cora's phone number. Once she had reached a hold of Cora, they all arrived at the scene. Mary Margaret and Cora instantly ran up to Emma and Regina as they both see Regina and Emma getting pulled out of the car and into the stretcher._

"Don't worry. Emma is fighter," Ruby told them as Belle was now leaning against Ruby.

"We don't why they crashed and Emma and Regina would probably know," Mary Margaret told them as they continued to watch over Emma.

"Emma?" Regina whispered as she starts to stir as Cora, Zelena and Henry heard her.

"Regina sweetie," Cora whispered as Regina's eyes opened but squinted as the bright light caught her eye.

"Easy sweetie. How are you feeling?" Cora asked Regina as she looked Regina over making sure she was alright.

"Where am I?" Regina asked her mother as she tries to sit up but went back down when her head throbbed in pain.

"Careful sweetie. And don't you remember?" Henry asked her daughter as he appeared on the other side. Regina tries to remember. Flashes on her and Emma arguing and then her yelling out to Emma to watch out and then blackness.

"Oh my god. Emma? Is she okay? Is Emma okay? Where is she?" Regina asked her mother as she tries to get up to go find Emma but her father gently stopped her not wanting to cause any harm on her arm bandages.

"She's in the other room. I'll go and make sure she's alright okay. Just stay here and rest," Cora suggested as she was about to leave but Zelena stops her.

"I'll go check to see if she's alright," Zelena told her mother as she leaves the room and went to go find Emma's room.

"Are you thirsty or hungry sweetie?" Cora asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty," Regina nodded at her mother lying to her.

"Okay, we'll be back okay," Cora smiles at her daughter as she placed her hand onto Regina's cheek and they both walked out to go a drink for Regina. Regina waited for a while and then slipped out of the bed slowly not wanting to injure herself. She then walked out of the room trying to find Emma's room as she had the IV with her.

"Has Emma woken up yet?" Zelena asked as she walked inside the room as everyone who isn't asleep looked up at her.

"No. She's still resting. Has Regina woken up?" Ruby asked Zelena.

"Yeah she woke up. She wanted to know if Emma is all right? Is she alright?" Zelena asked them as she walked up to Emma looking down at her.

"She's alright. She's just needs resting. And she hasn't woken up yet," Mary Margaret told her.

"Why don't we leave Emma here for a while. Let's go get something to drink," David suggested to them as they all nodded in agreement. Before they left, Mary Margaret gave Emma a gentle kiss on the cheek and they all left. With Regina as she was still searching for Emma's room as the others didn't see Regina walking around the corner as they left. Regina was looking at the name tags and couldn't find Emma's name. She then made a U-turn and walked to where the others had left. She finally found Emma's name tag was now nervous.

"It's just Emma. Just Emma," Regina told herself as her hand was on the door handle. "If it's just Emma, then why do I feel nervous?" Regina breath in and out trying to calm herself. She then opened the door gasped when she sees Emma. She walked in closing the door as tears starts to form in her eyes. She walked up to Emma as she sees the chair and placed it beside Emma sitting on it. She sees Emma's hand and intertwined her hands with hers.

"Emma I'm so sorry. It was my fault that you got hurt," Regina cries as she brings Emma's hand to her lips as she kissed it. As she did that, she didn't notice that one of Emma's eye opened looking down at her as she smiled at her. She then placed the hand back to lay down but kept her hand there not wanting to let go.

"You know a kiss on the lips can make me feel much more better considering you are my wife," Emma told her startling Regina making her sit up.

"Holy shit you scare the hell out of me," Regina told her as she placed her hand over her heart feeling her heart beat.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" Emma asked her teasing her but smiling.

"Don't make me hit you Emma and seeing that you are already injured, you don't want me to hurt you," Regina warned Emma.

"Ooh like I'm so scared," Emma chuckled at her while Regina gave her a serious face. But she couldn't be serious so she laughed at Emma.

"Emma I'm so sorry that you got hurt," Regina apologized to her as she rubbed Emma's hand without noticing it.

"It's okay. It was my fault. Are you okay?" Emma asked her as she removed her hand and touched Regina's cheek. Regina leaned into the touch sighing.

"I should be the one asking you. Are you okay?" Regina asked her as she grabbed Emma's hand from her cheek and placed it back onto the bed but not pulling away.

"I'm okay. But I guess I can't walk considering I have a cast on," Emma shrugs as Regina looked at the cast.

"It was my fault that you got injured," Regina apologizes again but Emma doesn't want to hear it. Emma then squeezed her hand just to stop her. Regina looked up at her as Emma was smiling at her.

"Don't make it your fault. It was my fault. I wanted to know the reason why and I pushed it," Emma shook her head not wanting Regina to think it's her fault.

"Well, I guess I can say it's both our fault. Are you thirsty?" Regina asked her wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah a little," Emma nodded as Regina sees a glass of water and a glass cup as she poured some water into the cup and slowly gently helped Emma as Emma took a sip while looking up at Regina while Regina wasn't paying attention. Outside, their family were watching them from the window.

"How did you guys find her?" Cora asked Mary Margaret as she sees her daughter and Emma being cute together.

"Well, we came back from getting something to drink and we came to this," Mary Margaret told Cora as they still looked at them.

"Isn't it creepy watching them from afar?" Zelena asked them all as she looks at her parents and Emma's parents. They all turned their head towards Zelena.

"No. We are observing them, I bet that these two will fall in love soon enough," Cora shook her head as she looked back at Emma and Regina.

"Who do you think will confess their love to each other?" Zelena asked her mother and Mary Margaret.

"Knowing Regina, I bet that Emma will be the one to confess her love to my Regina first," Cora betted while Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No. I know Emma, so I bet that Regina will be the one to confess her love to my Emma," Mary Margaret disagrees with Cora.

"Let's take a bet on, whoever loses gets to turn in the money," Zelena smiles at them watching her mother and Emma's mother.

"I don't think we should do that honey," Henry suggested to his wife.

"I agree with Henry," David nodded at his wife.

"Dad David, be quiet. I want to see who wins at the end. But since you did take a bet, I will also bet. I bet that Emma and Regina both will confess to each other at the same time. Deal?" Zelena asked her mother and Margaret and the three of them shook hands while their husbands just shook their head. With Emma and Regina.

"I think something great came out of this," Emma told Regina as Regina put the glass cup back to it's place.

"Meaning?" Regina asked her as she sits on top of the bed not noticing it but facing towards Emma.

"You my wife get to take care of me," Emma smiles at her as she went for Regina's hand and cup them with hers. Regina looked down at their hands and blushed.

"Only if you don't get me to wear a nurse costume to help you," Regina smiles at her as she looked at Emma.

"Wow. Ain't that a great idea? Maybe you should wear a sexy nurse costume and take good care of me," Emma flashed her flirty smile at Regina as Regina slapped Emma's uninjured arm and Emma just laughed at her knowing that Regina was easy to tease. Then they both just looked at each other not knowing what was going on outside.

FIN.

Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I was going to update last night but then I attended Carrie Underwood's concert and I didn't come until almost midnight. It will be a while until I update yet again. So see you guys soon and don't forget to review, favs and follow. PEACE OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage Project

Wow, I didn't think I was going to get that much review but thank you for all of the support. Haha and it would be amazing to see Regina in a sexy nurse costume while taking care of Emma. And no I'm not from another country. I'm from California United States and English is not my native language. I speak Hmong first. Anyway I reread it so enjoy it and also I don't own Once Upon A Time. And finally Emma is free and all we need is Regina to be single.

Chapter 5

In the hospital for about a week, Emma was released but was waiting for her parents and her fake wife to come pick her up. Emma was laying down on the bed waiting patiently as she watched the tv. It was showing a show called Once Upon A Time.

"I don't get it? I mean we all know that the blonde sheriff and the brunette mayor are true love. The blonde seems to save her every damn time and look at the sexual tension between those two. They are meant to be. Why can't the creator realise that?" Emma talked to herself not knowing that there was a presence in there with her.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Regina agreed with Emma causing Emma to jump in surprise as she placed her hand over her fast beating heart.

"Holy shit Regina. You scared the shit out of me," Emma let out a sigh as she looked back at the show.

"Haha, I'm so sorry if I scared you. It was quite amusing how you seem to be interested in those two love lives," Regina told her a she walked over to Emma handing her a duffle bag of Emma's clothes. Emma then accepted it but placed it to the side of her and continued to watch the show.

"The show is actually great Regina. I mean it's about Disney characters but with a little twist to it. But look at those two. I mean the blonde sheriff who's name is Ella and the brunette Mayor whose name is Monica seems to have like a chemistry that you can cut with a knife. And just look at the sexual tension between those two," Emma told Regina not glancing at her but instead still looked at the show.

"Wow, the show really catch your attention. But you do know that this show will never allow them to be a couple. You do know that right?" Regina asked her as she took a chair and placed it right next to Emma sitting down as she put her right leg on top of her left leg amusingly watching Emma.

"What? Why?" Emma asked her as she tore away from the tv and to Regina.

"Well for one. Ella and Monica already have their true love already. And Ella and Monica are related. Monica is Ella's step grandmother. Isn't that just a bit weird?" Regina asked Emma as she points to the tv.

"Well yeah but they are not blood related and besides, Ella is already dating that pirate who is her ex's step father. So that doesn't really matter. And besides how the hell do you know about their family tree?" Emma asked Regina and then it dawn to her.

"You watch it too?!" Emma gasped at her pointing fingers at her.

"I do not watch the show. I just heard Ruby and Belle talk about it. That's all," Regina denied as she sway Emma's pointing finger away from her.

"Don't lie. I can sense it. You watch Once Upon A Time," Emma teases her as she nudges at Regina as they both start to laugh it all.

"Okay okay. I do watch it. The show is quite amazing. Now are you ready to go or are you going to stay here and watch the whole episode?" Regina asked Emma as she smiles at her.

"I want to finish watching the show first," Emma smiles childishly at her and then back at the tv as Regina just shook her head and watched the show with her.

Zelena was back home with her parents sitting down at the kitchen stool eating a homemade sandwich that her mother had made for her.

"So ma, did you and Mary Margaret thought of how much money you are going to give if you lose?" Zelena asked Cora as Cora was drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah we did. And since you are in the bet, we decided that we will give twenty dollars to those who have won. What do you think?" Cora asked her daughter wanting to know her opinion.

"Why not raise it to a hundred dollars? That seems like a much better bet than twenty dollars," Zelena smirks knowing who's going to win the bet anyway.

"Well, we'll talk about it then. But why are you eager to make it double? Do you know something that we don't?" Cora asked her daughter looking at her suspiciously on why her daughter had decided to raise the money.

"What? Ma what are you talking about? I don't know anything. But you and Mary Margaret better make sure to watch your backs because I will get that money and I will win that bet," Zelena threaten her mother causing Cora to look at her daughter with a serious face then cracked.

"Wow, that was great honey. Who would've thought you can threaten someone looking scary like that? Maybe in the past life, you were the wicked witch of west," Cora and Henry laughed at Zelena who just pouted.

"Ma! Dad! I am way prettier than she is. Hmph, I am going to be in my room once you two are done being childish," Zelena turned around whipping her hair along with her and walked up to her room slamming her door.

"She's so childish," Henry laughed with his wife as they just continued eating their lunch.

"Oh and don't forget Zelena. We have to be at Emma's house in twenty minutes!" Cora yelled so Zelena can hear her and she got a okay shouted back at her while Henry just shook his smiling to himself at his wife and his daughter's tactic.

"Come on. The show is finished. We have to go," Regina argues as she turned off the tv and stood in front of a fully dressed Emma but with her cast over her jeans.

"But I don't want to go back to school. Please don't make me," Emma whines as a little girl and all Regina just did was grin at her.

"Come on Emma. You have to at least go. It's going to look badass if you did go. You'll tell them that you were doing something crazy and adventurous that's why you ended up in the hospital," Regina suggested to her as she placed her hand on top of Emma's right knee. Emma then looked down onto Regina's hand.

"So you want me to lie? My god Regina. Who knew you have such a dark side to you," Emma smiled as she faked a gasped.

"Oh shut it. So what do you say?" Regina asked Emma as she smiled at Emma and then grabbed her hand intertwined them together.

"Okay. As long as you are with me," as Emma gave her a hearty smile at her causing Regina's heart to skip a beat and felt butterflies in her stomach. Regina went to go get a wheelchair and helped Emma sit down and put the duffel bag onto Emma's lap as she wheel them out of the room and into the parking lot.

"Since your car is still in the stop or in the junkyard, you have to ride with me in my car," Regina told her as she opened the backseat door and help Emma get inside and place the duffel bag next to her once Emma was now seated. She then grabbed the seat belt and belt Emma.

"You do know that I can put my seatbelt on my own don't you?" Emma chuckled at her once Regina had moved away as Emma can smell the apple scent from her.

"Oh I know. I just want to do but if you can then maybe you should do it then," Regina nodded as she went back to unbelt Emma's seatbelt but was stopped when Emma's hand caught Regina's wrist.

"No. I want you to do it. It's great to see you help out your wife out," Emma smiles at her as she gave Regina a kiss on the cheek causing Regina to back out of the car and and closed the door as she put the wheel chair aside. She then wheel it back into the hospital as she touched her cheek and smiled to herself. _Why did I hate her in beginning for?_ As Regina asked herself. She then got into the driver's seat as she drove to Emma's house. Well their house since Regina is now living there and is sleeping with Emma but not that kind of sleeping though.

They reached to their house and Regina then helped Emma out as they both walked slowly towards the door. Regina took out the keys that has Emma's house key there and opened the door. Once she opened it, a scream of **WELCOME HOME, EMMA!** was shouted causing Emma to jump in surprise.

"Wow! This is such a surprise," Emma laughed it out as she sees her parents alongside with Regina's parents. And sees Ruby and Belle with Mulan and Aurora, Neal, August and her other friends.

"Welcome home baby girl," Mary Margaret smiles as she walked up to her daughter giving a gently hug and squeeze not wanting to hurt her.

"Mom, I just came back from the hospital not from the Army," Emma chuckled as she pulled away and looked at her mother not noticing that Regina had already walked away towards her parents.

"I know honey. But you were at the hospital for so long. We started missing you in the household," Mary Margaret sighed as she moved aside so Ruby and Belle would greet Emma.

"Okay," Emma nodded as Ruby and Belle hugged Emma one at a time.

"It's so boring without you at school," Ruby sighed as she pulled away from the hug so Belle can hug Emma.

"I'm sure it wasn't all that boring considering you had Belle and Regina with you all the time," Emma laughed at her and Belle pulled away from the hug.

Regina sees her parents and smiled at them as she walked up to them. She then gave her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek and hugged Zelena.

"How did you guys end up in a car accident? Since we forgot to ask that," Zelena asked her sister still wondering how did they ended up in a car accident.

"Emma and I were arguing just like old times and she didn't see the road and we crashed into the tree," Regina told her remembering like it was yesterday.

"What were you two arguing about?" Cora asked her daughter. Surely arguing don't really cause car crash if it's not that serious.

"Nothing," Regina shook her head as she sees Emma looking at her as they both locked eyes with each other. Emma then sent her a smile as Regina gladly smiled back at her not noticing that both family noticed the interaction.

To be continued people and I'm so so so sorry for a freaking late update. Gosh I am so disappointed in myself. I was kind of suck on this chapter for a while and I'm sorry for that. And I have what at least two or three more weeks of this semester and then I'm done and I will try to update as much as I can. I'm so sorry like literary sorry for a long ass update. I'll see you guys soon. Peace out my peeps. Oh and incase I forgot, I have a new Swan Queen Fanfic called There May Be or May Not Be A Tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Marriage Project

Hey guys, well I would to thank those who had updated and this one will be a little bit longer. And it's fine **Kigo Stories.** Anyways, I don't want to ramble and I have reread it and enjoy this chapter and I do not own Once Upon A Time because if I did, Robin and Hook wouldn't be the center of attention and I wouldn't make Emma and Regina seem like they needed help. Seriously. And I would let Hook die instead, I just feel like they like Hook too much and even though I don't ship Outlaw Queen, but that's just messed up to Regina. I don't like Robin Hood but he shouldn't deserve to die.

Chapter 6

Emma opened her eyes but then squinted it due to the sunny shining in her eyes. She blocked the sunlight with her hands as she looked around seeing that she was in her room. Then there was a knock on the door and entered Regina in a black turndown collar white trim nurse suit.

"Good morning my darling," Regina smiles at her seductively as she has a tray of Emma's pain medication and a glass of water. Emma stared at her with wide eyes as she slowly swallow and she lazily looked at Regina up and down just like every men would do. Emma's heart was beating so fast that it can burst out of her chest. Regina walked up to Emma's side and sat down on the bed next to Emma as she handed Emma her medication and the glass of water. As Emma placed the pill in her mouth, Regina helped Emma with the water as she leans towards Emma making her breast visible. Emma then quickly looked down at Regina's breast forgetting to drink making a spill on herself.

"Oh my goodness Emma. Look at yourself. Here wait for a sec okay," Regina gasped as she placed the glass of water on the tray and walked towards the closet and came back with a small towel. Regina then sat back down and slowly pat down on the wet stains smiling at Emma and then winked at her. Emma just watched her when she felt Regina go a little bit lower.

"Uh Regina, I didn't get wet there," Emma gulped nervously as she sees that Regina was going towards to her crotch. As she was about to grabbed Regina's hand away from her crotch, Regina quickly straddle Emma and leaned in.

"Do you like this Emma?" Regina whispered into Emma's ear licking her earlobe as Emma tries not to moan and not squirm.

"Wh-what are you doing Regina? Ar-are you high or something?" Emma stuttered as Regina grind into her as Regina start placing kisses against Emma's neck.

"No Emma. I'm not high. I'm just finally enjoying myself," Regina smiled against Emma's neck and as she was about to kiss Emma, she felt a poke near her private area.

"Someone's hard," Regina smirks as she continues to grind against Emma and finally kissing her.

"Re-Regina, s-stop. I might do s-something we both k-know we'll regret," Emma says as she closed her eyes tightly as she can feel her member bugling on wanting Regina.

"Come on Emma. I know you want it so bad," Regina whispered into Emma's ears causing goosebumps on her arms. Emma then opened her eyes and turned them flipped them both but Emma fell down onto the ground.

She then hears someone calling out her name. She groans as she touched her head.

"Emma. Are you okay?" She hears Regina asked as she opened up her eyes and sees that Regina wasn't wearing the nurse outfit anymore. She then finally realized that she was dreaming.

"Oh man," Emma mumbled as she closed her eyes again and placed her arm on top of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked her again as she got off of the bed and was about to help Emma up when she sees someone poking.

"Seriously Miss Swan? Don't tell me you were having a sexual dream?" Regina laughed at her as Emma got her pillow and covered it up.

"Oh shut up Regina. Stop staring at it," Emma told her as she starts to blush.

"So tell me Miss Swan. What did you dream about? Was it dirty? Was it romantic? Tell me, who was on top and who was on bottom?" Regina teased her as she continues to lay on the bed laughing at her. Emma then smiled mischievously at her.

"Why don't I show you who was on top and bottom," Emma smirked and before Regina could register, Emma had pinned her down on the bed not caring about her injured leg as she straddle Regina.

"I remember you being on top Regina but I'll be the one on top. You did have that sexy nurse outfit on and my god was it so sexy and hot. There were kisses on necks and licks on earlobes. Hmm Regina don't you know how that turns me on so much," Emma smirked as she begins to place kisses on Regina's neck just like in the dream. Regina squirm as she can feel Emma's crotch poking her. Goosebumps starts forming on Regina's arm sending a shiver towards her.

"Want me to show you Regina. Want me to show you how much you turn me on every damn morning?" Emma whispered into her ear as Regina shook her head. Emma leaned in as they both were just inches away and Regina then closed her eyes tightly waiting for it to happen but it never did. She opened up her eyes slowly and sees that Emma was staring down at her smiling.

"Don't worry Regina. If we were going to do it, I don't want to have sex with you. No. I would rather make love to you and I would rather want to date you in real life marry you in real life and not have a fake marriage," Emma smiles down at her. She then placed a kiss on Regina's cheek."And that is also for teasing me for having a boner because of a sexual dream." Emma then got off of Regina and grabbed the pillow from the ground as she walked to the bathroom. As she closed the door, Regina gently placed her hands onto the cheek that had been kissed by Emma. She smiled to herself not noticing that a smiling Emma had opened the door quietly watching her.

In Storybrooke High, Ruby and Belle was walking down the hallways towards Regina and Emma's locker as they were waiting for them. Robin Hood entered the school hallways and looked to find Regina but she wasn't at her locker so instead he walked towards Belle and Ruby.

"Is Regina here yet?" Robin asked them as he approached them.

"No. But why? You do know that she's like married," Ruby shook her head but then asked him as she faces him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"We all know that it's just a class project. They aren't really married Ruby," Robin shook his head at her not caring.

"Yeah and if you intervene into it, then she will not likely pass and besides she and Emma are together now so why don't you run along with your married wife Marian," Ruby shrugs as she turned away from and to Belle.

"I'm sorry Robin but Regina's not here yet. She and Emma will be here in a little while," Belle tells him calmly as he nodded and left them alone.

"You know. I don't really like that guy," Ruby blurted as she starts to play with Belle's lock of hair.

"I know you don't like him, but Regina do and besides they are friends too," Belle tells Ruby as she swats Ruby's hand away from her hair.

"Well Regina like like Emma too. You can tell. I mean she would always stare at Emma all the time," Ruby told Belle as she plays with Belle's hair anyways.

"Stare at who all the time?" Regina asked them as she approached them with Emma by her side with crutches.

"Hey Regina Emma. How you doing?" Belle asked Emma as she motioned to Emma's leg.

"I'm doing fine. I have my nurse here with me and I can ask her to do anything I want," Emma smile proudly as she lift her chin up a bit to show confidence.

"Oh yeah. Did you ask her to help pleasure you?" Ruby smirks causing Emma and Regina to blush but Regina punched Ruby on the arm causing Emma and everyone to laugh.

"No she didn't get to pleasure me but she did get a jist of it a little bit," Emma teased Regina as she nudged Regina on the shoulder.

"You did not. This was suppose to be a fake marriage. And with fake marriage they don't consist of having sex," Ruby gasped in shock but was quite happy.

"Oh please. At least I wasn't the one who woke up with a boner," Regina argues with Emma as she nudged Emma back gently not wanting to cause Emma to fall down.

"You woke up with a boner? Ooh give me the deets Em," Ruby chuckled as she nudges at Emma also wanting to know what Emma was dreaming about.

"Oh she was dreaming sexual alright. She was dreaming about me of who's on top or bottom," Regina told them as Belle and Ruby laughed at Emma making her blush but that soon was destroyed.

"Hey Regina. I was looking for you," Robin smiled as he walked towards Regina as Ruby and Emma just looked at him blankly with a sneered with was noticed by Regina and Belle.

"Well here I am. I was kind of late because my wife decided to be such a boy sometimes and she was keeping me up late," Regina smirks at her as she turns around and looked at Emma.

"Hey it was not my fault. You decided to tease me so I have to do it back. I have to make it even," Emma shrugs at her while Robin just watch their exchanges.

"Ahem, so Regina. You don't mind me walking you to class?" Robin cleared his throat needing Regina's attention because seeing her interact with Emma was weird. Emma looked at him and felt something in her stomach. _Don't let that guy walk your girl to class._ Emma's conscience told her.

"She can't." Emma interrupted not giving Regina a time to respond.

"And why is that?" Regina asked her as she turned to Emma with one of her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Because I'm injured and you promised me that you were going to help me walk to class. So come on let's go," Emma told her not giving her time to talk and dragged her arm preventing Robin to grab Regina's arm.

"I'll see you in class!" Regina turned around and yells at Robin who looked at her and nodded and walked away.

"She's so jealous," Ruby told Belle who nodded in agreement and grabbed Ruby on the arm and dragged her following Regina and Emma.

Well, I'll see you guys soon. And next week I have finals and then after that, I have lots of free time so I can update but I can't promise that it will be soon. I will get busy so anyways favs, follows and review. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage Project

G!P is girl with penis I think that's what it meant. Anyways thanks for the reviews and favs and I'm so sorry for a long update. I don't want to lie because I was lazy to write this chapter and I was busy like I always say but here's an update. And why my first over 100 reviews and over 200 follows. That's a first. So enjoy it, and I don't own OUAT. Oh and also, the mistakes are mine. _**Bold Italics are Flashbacks.**_

Chapter 7

Still in the hallways in school, Regina and Emma were still walking and out of nowhere, Regina pinched Emma's earlobe and dragged her into an empty room while Ruby and Belle sees it and follows them.

"Ow. Regina gently," Emma argues in pain and she wanted to grabbed Regina's hand away from her ear but that meant she have to use her hands and she can't. Regina doesn't listen until they all get into a room and closed the door. As the door was closed, Regina let go of her earlobe and Emma starts to rubbing it to ease the pain.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Emma whines as she still rubs it and looked at Regina as she sat down on top of one of the desk.

"You tell me. I saw the way you acted toward Robin. Emma, you are my wife and Robin's my friend, so you have to friendly with him when you see me with me okay?" Regina assured him while asking her as she crossed her arms against her chest leaning on the teacher's desk.

"What? I didn't do anything towards him. All I did was answered him that my wife was walking me to class that's all," Emma told Regina the truth.

"Do they know that this is just a school project and it's not all real?" Ruby whispered to Belle as they both continued watching Emma and Regina bicker.

"They should just go out already. They need to get it over with and kiss," Belle whispered back.

"I saw the way you sneered at him Emma. He's my friend okay. So you have to bare with it," Regina shrugs at her.

"But I don't like him. He seems like he has a plan or something and it seems like he likes you too," Emma argues with her.

"Oh my god! You are jealous," Regina gasped at Emma and stood straight and pointed at her.

"What? No I'm not jealous. I'm just making a statement that's all," Emma denied not wanting to Regina to know about the truth.

"No. You are jealous that's why you don't like him. Wow, that's a first Emma. But don't worry you don't have to act like a jealous wife, but that seems hot though. Come on let's go," Regina chuckles at her as she help Emma with her clutches.

"They both are so stupid sometimes," Ruby sighed as she and Belle walked out following Emma and Regina as they hear Emma said " _I don't get jealous."_

In Mr. Hopper's class, Mr. Hopper's suggested that everyone moved their seats to their spouse. All of the students moved to go sit and changed desk next to their spouse. Regina moved herself not wanting Emma to move due to her clutches. Emma looked up at Regina walking towards her smiling at her while Regina smiled back at her. Regina placed her backpack on top of the desk smiling at her.

"Hey," Emma smiles at Regina while Regina smiled back at her. Mr. Hopper then walked into the front of the class with papers in his hands.

"Alright class. I have your parent's notes on how you did last week and let's just say you did pretty well I must say. I had already graded it and I will be handing it back to you to see what your parent's wrote," Mr. Hopper announced as he walked around handing back the papers. Mr. Hopper handed the paper to Emma and Regina quickly yanked it away from Emma and starts to read it while Emma tries to read as she leans forwards.

" _Emma and Regina. What to say about those two? Well last week was such a mess. They both had gotten a car accident and it was pretty scary. When I heard that they both were going to be married , I was excited. I always love Regina. They both used to be so close and I just didn't know what happened between them. Of course I would ask but I didn't want to. I want them both to figure it out by themselves. Emma stayed in the hospital when the car had crashed her left preventing her to walk. Regina mostly stayed beside Emma the whole week._

" _ **At the hospital, Regina was in Emma's room helping Emma sit down on the wheelchair so she can stroll Emma to the restroom more easily. "I'm going to be outside. Call me if you need me," Regina tells her as she turned around and walked out of the restroom while Emma slowly used the wheelchair to help her lift herself off to lean on the counter to take off her pants and then sat down on the toilet using it. Once she was finished, she flushed it and washed her hands with soap wiping her wet hand with a towel that was provided. She opened the door and sees that Regina was just leaning on the wall closing her eyes.**_

" _ **Gina," Emma whispered as she pokes Regina on the stomach causing Regina to jumped in startled almost falling forward it it weren't for Emma. Regina instantly was pulled to sit on Emma's lap with her face facing towards Emma's. Their eyes gazed at each other's not wanting to let go one another. Emma can see how Regina's pupil had dilated while the same thing had happened to Emma. Regina looked down onto Emma's lips and then back up to her green eyes. Emma notices it and leaned in as while Regina did the same. They were just inches away when the door opened.**_

" _ **Regina. I got some food for you to eat," Zelena says as she opened the door looking down at the plastic bag she got. She then looked up from it seeing that Regina was sitting down on Emma's lap.**_

" _ **Did I interrupt something?" Zelena asked them smiling knowing that she did actually interrupt something and cursed herself for it.**_

" _ **Uh no." Regina shook her head as she got off from Emma's lap and straightened her clothes clearing her throat. "What did you bring me?" "**_ _Of course Zelena told us everything once she came back. I'm really glad that the two of them are now getting along just like they use to. The way that they both care for each other, I can say is that they both do act like a very convincing marry couple. So Mr. Hopper, I have to say, last week was a success." Signed Mary Margaret Nolan."_

"So, you're mother has a lot to say," Regina cleared her throat remembering about the almost kiss that happened.

"Well, mother always exaggerate so," Emma laughs wanting to get the awkwardness tension away from them both. They both looked at each other but then quickly looked away as they both didn't noticed the red blush forming on their cheeks except for Ruby, Belle and Robin.

It was lunch time and they all don't have class with each other. They all were already at lunch while Emma was walking towards the cafeteria. She was hold back in class to discuss about her homework assignment that needed to be turned in. There was no one in the hallway because everyone was already eating. She was about to walk passed the janitor's room when she was pulled into it with her crutches falling down onto the ground. It was dark so she couldn't see anything. All she felt was pain in her back when her back was pushed and hit a wooden stick. She groans in pain when she felt it.

"I know what you are trying to do Swan. You don't think I see it? I can see the way you sneer at me. Don't think that you and Regina are married that you can get her. I will get her before you do. And if you tell anyone about this, I will make your life miserable," Some guy told her in anger.

"Oh you can't make my life miserable, because you can't Robin. I'm going to be the one who going to make your life miserable, and don't you man handle me because I will kick your ass. And I can tell whoever I want especially Regina. And if she knew about this, she will gladly not be friends with you," Emma argues as knew it was him and she smack her head against Robin causing him to let go of her. She then punched him as she fell down and she hop out of the janitor's closet. As she walked out, she sees someone there. It was Mulan.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mulan asked Emma as she handed Emma her clutches because when she was walking down the hallways after coming out of the restroom and sees it.

"Did you hear anything that happened inside?" Emma asked Mulan as she took her clutches back and they both began to walk.

"Yep. I heard everything alright. Do you want to do something about him?" Mulan asked her as she points to the janitor's closet.

"No. I think he gets the memo. But if he doesn't then I'll handle it," Emma shook her head and Mulan nodded.

Regina, Ruby and Belle was sitting down with their lunch but Regina didn't get the school lunch because she had brung her own lunch. There's nothing wrong with school lunches but she prefer homemade foods.

"Have you guys seen Emma?" Regina asked them as she took out her salad that she had packed for her from her lunch paper bag.

"No. I haven't seen her," Ruby shook her head as she begins to eat a hamburger that she got from the lunch line.

"Well, I've seen her," Belle told them as she looked up.

"Where?" Regina asked her.

"She's walking in right now with Mulan by her side," Belle told them as she points to them and Regina and Ruby looked where she had pointed and there was Mulan and Emma. Regina sees Mulan's hand on top of Emma's back as they were walking through. She felt something inside of her when she sees the physical contact.

"What the hell are they both doing?" Regina asked them as Ruby and Belle looked back again and noticed that Mulan's hand was on Emma's back.

"I don't know Regina. Maybe Mulan had finally had the courage and asked her out," Ruby teased her watching her expression fall.

"Don't they know that they both can't date even if Mulan asked her out," Regina tells them as she then start to stab her salad still paying attention towards Mulan and Emma which Ruby and Belle noticed.

"Do I sense some jealousy right there?" Ruby teased at her chuckling at her.

"I am not jealous. I'm just saying," Regina shrugs as she went back to look at her salad playing it.

"Oh yeah? Because right now Mulan is whispering something in Emma's ear real closely," Ruby teased her and Regina quickly threw her fork on the container and looked up. Mulan wasn't even near Emma's ear and Mulan wasn't even there with Emma. Emma was now walking towards them with her backpack on.

"You liar. Mulan isn't even there," Regina gasped as she punched Ruby on the arm causing her and Belle just to laugh at her.

"Well you are also a liar too. You said you weren't jealous and looked at you. When I mentioned that Mulan was near Emma, you were angry yet jealous," Ruby laughs at her as she continues to eat her food.

"Are you sure there aren't anything going on between the two of you? Because you both seem like to be real couple," Belle asked her as she took a bite of her sandwich and looked at her.

"Who a real couple?" Emma asked them as she approached them and placed her crutches by the side of the table and sat down next to Regina.

"Ruby and Belle. We were talking about Ruby and Belle," Regina motioned towards them both as Emma looked at them.

"No we weren't. We were talking about you and-," Ruby started but was interrupted when Regina kicked Ruby in the shin shutting her up. Ruby winced in pain and gave a glare at her while Emma just looked at them both weirdly.

"Okay. Ooh you got lunch," Emma says as she sees a bag that Regina had brung. Emma grabbed the bag and looked inside and sees a homemade sandwich. She took it out took the sandwich out of it's plastic small ziplock and took a bite out of it.

"So, what were you and Mulan doing?" Ruby asked Emma but she didn't look at Emma because she looked at Regina knowing that Regina would want to ask but doesn't have the nerve to.

"Nothing. She just want to know how to woo Aurora," Emma shrugs not wanting to tell them about what happened in the janitor's closet.

"Woo Aurora?" Belle asked Emma as she looked up from her sandwich.

"Yep. Mulan has a huge crush on Aurora," Emma nods at her and continues to eat her sandwich which Regina was relief by hearing that Mulan already had a crush on someone else instead of Emma. Ruby was about to say something but the lunch bell has rang signaling them to go back to their next class. Regina threw away her uneaten salad and placed the container inside her bag and help Emma stand up. Emma can actually stand up but as she stood up, she feels a pain in her back. She used her free hand and touch it pressing it down and hissed in pain. Regina notices it and questions her.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked her as Ruby and Belle had already left for class. Regina was by Emma's side as she looks for anything that can possibly injure Emma.

"I'm fine. Let's just go," Emma shook her head as they both begin to walk out of the cafeteria but as they both were walking out, Robin was watching their every move.

FIN! Okay I again will try to update as soon as I can. Remember the word TRY! I'll see you guys later and reviews, follow and etc if you already know what I mean. BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Marriage Project

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys know the drill and the disclaimer. And I am really really sorry that it took this long just to freaking update. I did say I was going to try to update, but I didn't and I'm sorry. But here I am updating. So enjoy and I read it. But if there are mistakes then it's my fault.

Chapter 8

During that night, Emma was in her room while Regina was downstairs helping Mary Margaret clean the dining table. Emma slowly lift her shirt off of her not wanting to cause any pain to herself. She grabbed her crutches and walked up to the mirror inspecting the bruise that was forming. It was blue mixing with purple.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to you?" Regina asked Emma as she entered the room seeing that Emma was at the mirror. As she walked in she noticed the bruise that was formed on Emma's back. Emma turned around startled seeing her behind her.

"Regina," Emma gasped at her as Regina was walking towards her slowly.

"How did that happened?" Regina asked her as she turned Emma slowly using her finger ghostly touching it while Emma shuddered at the ghostly contact.

"I fell down," Emma lied not wanting Regina to know what happened yet.

"When?" Regina asked her as she guided Emma to go sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Uh just last night," Emma lied again not looking at Regina when Regina had lift her shirt from behind. Regina looks back at Emma and noticed that Emma was avoiding her eyes and that's was when she knew that Emma was lying to her.

"When?" Regina asked her as she stood up and walked into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit and sat down as she opened it and took out a healing cream.

"When you were sleeping. I wanted to get some water for my thirst and you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I decided to go by myself and I just tripped," Emma lied again as Regina opens the healing cream and put some on her hand and slowly put her hand over Emma's bruise.

"How come I didn't hear anything? I'm not a heavy sleeper," Regina asked her and closed lid of the healing cream and let her hand stay on Emma's skin loving the warmth she feels between her hand.

"Well, uh then it was probably because the door was closed so you couldn't hear anything,"

"Hmm, are you sure? For someone who seems to know that they are lying sure seems to suck at lying." She said as she left her hand and walked back to the bathroom to put away the cream. Emma then let out a heavy sigh and cleared her throat as she turned around and watch Regina come back walking towards her.

"Look Reggie, don't worry about it okay? It's nothing serious." as she took Regina's hand into hers intertwining them together.

"Okay first of all, don't call me Reggie. I like Gina better and Reggie sounds so manly, And second of all, I am your wife so I have to worry about you. Isn't that what wives suppose to do? Worry about their spouse if something bad happens?" she then looked down at their intertwined hands not willingly to look at her eyes.

"I do like Gina better than Reggie. And yes a wife is suppose to worry for their spouse and I'm sorry if I made you worry. I promise I will never make you worry about me okay. Now come here," Emma said as she pulled Regina to sit down beside her. Emma rest her head on Regina's shoulder and Regina rest her head on top of Emma's as they both sighed and closed their eyes.

"It's so great watching them both become close again," Mary Margaret tells her husband as they both watches their daughter and fake not so fake to them daughter-in-law together.

"Honey. I know that it's great watching them become close, but don't you think it's a little creepy watching them without them knowing?" David asked her as they both were at the door and he looked at her.

"I know. But wait. Let me take a picture and send it to Cora. I know she will love to see this picture," Mary Margaret smiles as she took out her phone and snapped a pic without Emma and Regina knowing.

"Come on honey. Let them have a moment together," as he took his wife's hand and they both walked down the stairs.

"But shouldn't we worry about our daughter? She did get injured," as they both were now sitting down on the couch.

"We don't need to do that anymore. She already have a wife to do that. Now, let's watch a movie first."

The next morning, Emma was now walking down the hallways listening to her music when she felt someone pinning her towards the wall pinning her there.

"Ow," She cries as she felt the pain on her bruise. Of course she did apply cream on it, but it didn't heal all the way. She opened up her eyes and noticed that it was that douchebag.

"Did you tell her?" Robin asked her as he took out Emma's earphones.

"I don't know. If you wanted to know go ask her. But if you were going to ask her, ask her this specifically. "Oh Regina darling. Did the most beautiful and smart Emma tell you what happened yesterday? Did she tell you that she was injured because of me?" Emma said sarcastically smirking at him.

"Don't you tempt me to hurt you again," Robin sneered at her pushing her harder against the wall.

"Oh I love tempting you dear oh Robin. But you should know not to flirt with a wife's wife. It's not a good look on you," Emma laughs at him and he growled and was about to punch her when they both hear her voice.

"What do you think you are doing to my wife?" Regina asked Robin as she quicklys run over to them and push Robin away inspecting Emma to see if she was injured or hurt.

"Regina. It's not what it looks like," Robin argues as he step towards her but she took a step back.

"No. It is what it looks like. We're just having a talk. Isn't that right Emma?" Robin asked her looking at her and she just shrugs.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Robin. I thought we were friends. And you were the hurt my Emma? I can't believe you would do this? And now you were about to punch her. If I hadn't come then I would've see her face being punched and bruise. If I see you near my wife again I will not tempt to punch you in the face and the balls. Do you hear me?" Regina tells him as she grabbed Emma's hand and walked away from Robin. Emma looked back and smirked back at him while Robin glared at her. Regina took Emma to an empty classroom and let her sit on top of the teacher's desk.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was him that caused that bruise on your back?" Regina asked her as she ran through her hair with her hand.

"I didn't think it was that important and I'm fine, I'm not that injured," Emma tells her not wanting her to worry.

"That's the point Emma. Last night we just talked about me worrying about you and yet you didn't tell me who caused it. It makes me worry about you. I just feel like you are a magnet to trouble." Regina sighed as she sat down on one of the desk.

"I'm sorry okay babe. Next time when I'm injured or hurt, I will tell you who caused it or what happened okay?" Emma said as she walks up to Regina limping a little bit and hugged Regina kissing her on the forehead.

"Did you just called me babe?" Regina asked her pulling away.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. Is that okay with you?" Emma asked her nervously looking down on the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes. I'm okay with it," Regina nodded as she lift Emma's head up to her by her chin. Regina and Emma looked into each other eyes, and as they both get lost into them, they both leaned forward. Emma was glancing down at Regina's lips and then back at her eyes while Regina was doing the exact same thing. Their noses were touching, Emma and Regina can feel the cool mint from their breath. Their lips were just inches away when someone interrupted them.

"Hey guys, me and Belle are going to head to class-" Ruby tells them when she sees Regina and Emma jump away from each other quickly.

"Did I just interrupt you guys from kissing?" She looked at them both and then sees two red cheeks on their cheeks.

"Holy shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your kiss. God damn it! Ugh I'm going to talk to Belle about this. We'll see you love birds later at lunch," Ruby groans as she left leaving Regina and Emma there. They both looked at each other and gave out an awkward laugh.

"Come on. Let's go wifey," Emma tells her as she held out her hand and Regina looked at it and gladly took it.

"You know, if all you ever wanted was just to kiss me, all you need to do is take me on a date," Regina tells her as they both got out of the empty classroom and was heading towards to their class together. Emma stops them and turned Regina's body towards her.

"Dearest Regina. Would you make me the happiest woman alive and go out with me?" Emma smiles at her as she took both of Regina's hand and kissed it.

"I didn't actually mean it," Regina tells her.

"I know that. But I actually meant it. So miss Regina Mills. Will you?" Emma asked her again. Regina looked at her and pretend to think about it.

"I would love to," Regina smiles widely at her causing Emma to smile widely and hugged her tightly and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She quickly took Regina's hand and they continued walking in a happy and exciting mood.

FIN.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

I'm so sorry for holding this story for so long. I had thought of continuing the story and wanted to finish it and adding more new chapter, but I just couldn't. I had made it felt like it was the ending, and I wanted to add more how them having an intimate scene and going out on dates, but it just seem like I had lost my way finishing. I really do apologize. I really am. I'll label it as complete until I try and start finishing the story with new chapters. Again, I really do apologize for the wait.


End file.
